ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-83
---- Earth-83 is the universe containing the events of the ''Tech 10'' franchise. It also contained the events of the now-defunct Mack 10 franchise. Overview Earth-83's culture and sciences are a fusion of the main Ben 10 canon and real life, giving it a more expansive lore. Though media and restaurants from the Ben 10 universe, such as Sumo Slammers and Mr. Smoothies, still exist, this universe also contains most elements of real-life culture as well, as evidenced by Tech's numerous pop culture references, and Napoleon basing his gimmicks off of Gurren Lagann. Reset Bumps Earth-83 has the unique trait of being subject to resets due to an object known as the Celestial Clock, which was created as a failsafe against the Anti-Life Entity. Every time Earth-83 loses the ability to suppress the Entity, the Celestial Clock resets time and adds a 'bump' to the flow of events, creating a new set of circumstances that can hopefully successfully suppress the Entity. This process is random and automated, and while it is currently unknown how many resets in total have taken place, there have been three known versions of Earth-83 so far: Original=This version of Earth-83 contained the events of the original Tech 10: Ultimatrix Unleashed, Tech 10: Combalien Evolution, and Herc the Merc. |-|Reboot=This version of Earth-83 contained the events of Not Applicable, Tech 10: Rebooted, Tech 10: Star Spirit, and the original Mack 10. |-|Re:Vise=This version of Earth-83 contains the events of the ''Not Applicable'' movie, the Tech 10 Renovation Project, the Tech 10 Re:Vise Project, and Ben 10: Milky Way Race. Significant Dimensions Earth-83's dimensions, more accurately known as timelines, follow the rules of Panglar's Theorem, which is a modified version of multiverse theory. Dimension 2 (Prime Timeline) This timeline contains the events of ''Tech 10: Rebooted'', ''Not Applicable'', ''and Tech 10: Star Spirit''. Dimension 4 This timeline was the place of origin for Aeron. Dimension 5 This timeline contains the events of ''Tech 10: Ultimatrix Unleashed'', ''Tech 10: Combalien Evolution'', and ''Herc the Merc''. Dimension 9 (Steam Timeline) This timeline contains a world where everything seems to be stuck in a Victorian-Era culture, with the resident advanced technology, including the SpecTrix, running on steam power. It was temporarily fused with Dimension 2 in Picking Up Steam. Dimension 11 This timeline was broken apart thanks to the actions of the Celestialsapiens, and used to contain what is now known as Apocalypse Earth. Dimension 12 This timeline contains the events of the old ''Mack 10''. Dimension 13 This timeline contains the events of the miniseries ''13''. Dimension 23 Earth-83's version of the Canon Earth's 23rd dimension. Dimension 63 This timeline is apparently constantly invaded by strange mecha. Where they come from and what their ultimate purpose is remains unknown, but there certainly isn't a short supply of people that want to fight giant robots, especially using other giant robots. It also has the odd trait of all the characters of the Prime Timeline being present, but having swapped genders. Dimension 79 This timeline has an odd obsession with crystalline aesthetics and the arts. All conflicts are resolved with interplanetary dance battles that take place in crowded stadiums. Dimension ??? This timeline has only been speculated upon, and is thought to be the origin dimension of the Anti-Life Entity (and, by extension, the Animam Creari). Dimension W҉̨̟̝̺̖̥͈̙̙̩̼̹̞̯̱ͅk̨̛̦̻̻̯̻̪̱̫ͅͅh̨̹͓̙̜̻̲̜̟̬Y̡̖̟̭̳̜͘͟r̗͉̫͓̱͝ḷ̶̗̳͉͕̮̘͓̟͎̖͕̮͇͟͡ǵ̶̡̟̺̲͇̙̕ This timeline is a metaphysical pocket dimension, known to the universe at large as W҉̨̟̝̺̖̥͈̙̙̩̼̹̞̯̱ͅk̨̛̦̻̻̯̻̪̱̫ͅͅh̨̹͓̙̜̻̲̜̟̬Y̡̖̟̭̳̜͘͟r̗͉̫͓̱͝ḷ̶̗̳͉͕̮̘͓̟͎̖͕̮͇͟͡ǵ̶̡̟̺̲͇̙̕, though it prefers to be called The Void. ---- Category:Timelines Category:Earth-83 Category:Tech 10 Category:Tech 10: Ultimatrix Unleashed Category:Tech 10: Rebooted Category:Tech 10: Star Spirit Category:Mack 10